703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silence Comes Forth/Plot
Austin woke up with a weird feeling. He knew that for some reason he needed to talk to his parents and get things straightened out. He quickly got washed and dressed, kissed Hannah on the forehead and left for his house. When he arrived, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His mother answered the door and Austin pushed past her and walked into the kitchen where his dad was seated. He asked his mother to sit down and much to his surprise, she did what he asked. Austin then explained to them that he wasn’t a godless freak and that he didn’t ask for this. He also told them that he embraced his destiny and that they need to learn to accept him for who he is, powers and all, because he loved them and he will always be their son, regardless of what happens. After a moment of silence, Austin’s dad gets up to hug him and shortly after his mom joins them in the group hug. Austin feels a sigh of relief at his parents reaction to his speech. His parents both apologize for the way that they treated him and told him that he deserved better than how they spoke to him. After their apology, Austin caught them up on everything that had been happening with Charlie, Alex and Emma and how they have to fight Alex and Emma to prevent the Silence from being summoned. His parents looked worried & Austin told both of them that he loved them and he was going to try his best to come home in one piece. Austin gave them another kiss and hug and left. The school day dragged on forever for Zak. He knew what was coming that night and he wanted to get the battle over and done with. Watching his relationship dissolve in front of his eyes plus the pressure of school was starting to become too much and he needed to release his anger and if killing Alex and Emma was the key to doing that, he was ready to do it. The bell rings to break Zak out of his thoughts and Zak headed to his last class of the day. Later on that night, after school had ended, Hannah was on a laptop and searched for Alex and Emma’s address, while Alissa and Austin stretched and exercised their powers when Zak walked into the library. Austin devised a plan to kill Alex and Emma before they summoned the Silence and get Charlie out of their safely. Zak, Alissa and Hannah agreed with him. Alissa texted TJ and told him of the their plan. TJ texted back and told him that he was stuck in a meeting but that he’d pray for them to be successful and to save Charlie. The four of them set out to Alex and Emma’s house to end this once and for all. Around 11:45 PM, Charlie felt his stomach drop. Alex and Emma told them what their mission really was and Charlie felt played. He couldn’t believe that he believed their lies the entire time. Alex told him to calm down and that it won’t stop them for being his friends and that they needed his powers to make the summoning work. Charlie stood up in the middle of Alex talking and said no and that he refused to help them end the world. Emma quickly stood up and punched Charlie in the face, which caught him off guard. The siblings quickly recited the spell they used on Charlie before and Charlie felt everything go black. He then stood up with pitch black eyes and Alex led him into position. Alex and Emma stood in their places and let the demonic energy from the spell they cast take over them and began the summoning chant. Austin, Alissa, Hannah and Zak pulled up to Alex and Emma’s house. Alissa asked Austin what the plan was and before Austin had a chance to respond, Zak runs up to the door. He blasts the door down with a bolt of electricity and runs into the house. As Austin, Hannah and Alissa run in behind him, they heard a loud gasp. They join Zak in the room and see Alissa’s second vision coming to life. They saw a man standing in the middle of Charlie, Alex and Emma saying the phrase that gave Alissa goosebumps with a small change. “The Silence is here to end it all.”